Des-afortunado en el Amor
by L.T.A.15
Summary: AU. Su primera ex-novia lo engaño. Su segunda ex-novia lo dejo sin decir nada. Su tercera ex-novia, ella…lo dejo para estar con su segunda ex-novia. En pocas palabras Sam Evans era un desafortunado en el amor. Por otro lado, Blaine Anderson estaba felizmente comprometido con su novio de la secundaria. Sin embargo, el destino cree que es hora de invertir papeles.


**Título:** Des-afortunado en el amor

 **Resumen:**

Su primera ex-novia lo engaño, su segunda ex-novia lo dejo sin decir nada, su tercera ex-novia, ella…lo dejo para estar con su segunda ex-novia. En pocas palabras Sam Evans era un desafortunado en el amor. Por otro lado, Blaine Anderson estaba felizmente comprometido con su novio de la secundaria. Sin embargo el destino cree que es hora de invertir papeles.

 **Capítulo 1:**

Cuando estuvo en su segundo año de la escuela secundaria, él, conoció a Quinn Fabrey. Fue en una fiesta, era la amiga de uno de sus compañeros de Dalton.

Ahora que lo piensa bien quizás debería haber visto esa señal ya que ese compañero fue con quien lo engaño en primer lugar.

Quinn era una chica preciosa, líder de porristas, de una familia de buena reputación, en pocas palabras, el prototipo de chica perfecta. Así que, cuando ella acepto ser su novia, Sam, estaba en las nubes. Aunque duro poco.3 meses después descubrió que Quinn lo estaba engañando.

Ese fue el inicio de su mala suerte.

Tiempo después comenzó a salir con Santana Lopez. Y en realidad no fue su elección, completamente, pero él no se quejaba. La experiencia fue… _interesante_ –Ustedes entienden.- Sin embargo no duro mucho. De un día para otro la relación –Si así se le puede llamar.- desapareció. Ella apareció con un chico, que ahora no recuerda su nombre, y alego que era su nuevo novio.

Aquí es cuando la historia de su desafortunada vida amorosa se vuelve más complicada. Brittany S. Pierce, ella era…única en su clase. Grandiosa bailaría, y un poco _confusa._ Salieron durante su último año. Pero –Como siempre.– Las cosas no funcionaron entre ellos. Brittany descubrió que era un genio, para sorpresa de muchos. Y antes de irse a MIT termino con él por un mensaje de texto, enfrente de toda su clase. Y eso no fue la peor parte. Un par de años después, descubrió que esa no fue la principal razón. La verdadera razón fue Santana Lopez, con la cual había entablado una relación, formal, poco después de terminar su relación con él. Porque, en realidad, se habían estado viendo incluso cuando Sam estaba saliendo con Santana. Lo gracioso de esto es que ellos se volvieron amigos en su tercer año en la universidad. Una extraña amistad si se lo preguntaban a Sam.

Las chicas que siguieron no fueron muy diferentes.

.

.

Blaine Anderson se consideraba afortunado en el amor.

Conoció a su _Alma Gemela_ en su tercer año. En el club de los Silbadores. Él era audaz, locuaz y encantador. Sin menciona atractivo. En un comienzo era vertiginoso, como una montaña rusa. Sus inseguridades y pensamientos estaban dispersos antes de su primera cita, sin embargo en dicho momento todo fue _perfecto._ Desde ahí, su relación se desarrolló con fluidez. 2 meses de citas y su relación se volvió oficial. Cuando la universidad llego la distancia fue difícil, sí, pero lo lograron. Y cuando la vida de ambos en la ciudad de New York comenzó, una nueva etapa en su relación salía a flote. Y he ahora, 7 años después de su primer encuentro, Blaine lucía un elegante anillo de compromiso.

Si, la vida al lado de Sebastian Smythe era perfecta. Blaine no se quejaba.

.

.

– ¿Enserio te dijo eso? – El rubio frente a él asintió. – Ella es… ¿qué… la quinta de este mes?

– La sexta en realidad.

– Lo siento mucho, Sam. – Puso su mano en el hombre de su amigo. El chico gimió mientras se echaba en la barra pidiendo un vaso más. _Voy a morir solo._

– Ya puedo verme de aquí a unos 40 años. – Su voz fue amortiguada por la madera. – Gris y arrugado. Sentado solo en el porche de mi vieja casa. Como un viejo cascarrabias.

– No seas dramático. – Dijo, luego trato de animarlo. – Estoy seguro que hay una chica perfecta para ti, por algún lugar del mundo.

– No creo que nadie quiera ser succionado por Boca de Salmon. – Dijo una chica que se acercaba a ellos, antes de que Sam pudiera contestar.

– Hola, Santana. – dijo Sam con una voz sin emoción. Santana sonrió mientras se sentaba a su lado.

– ¿y qué paso ahora? – pregunto aburrida. Sí, Santana sabia de sus desventuras amorosas que terminaban con un amargo final. Bueno, amargo para Sam. Blaine miro con simpatía a su amigo. Santana pidió un Martini al barman.

– Penny me dejo por su ex-novio. – Sam se irguió para tomar, de un solo trago, su bebida. – Dijo algo sobre no sentir más emoción cuando estábamos juntos. Era demasiado _suave_ para ella.

– En pocas palabras te dijo que no tienes juego. – Sam frunció el ceño. Blaine rodo los ojos. _Y ya comenzaron._ Siempre era así, Sam trataría de defenderse con frases a medias, luego Santana lo cortaría con algún comentario audaz. Y se prolongaría hasta que Blaine o alguien interviniera.

– Dame otro. – Dijo Blaine, al hombre detrás de la barra mientras que escuchaba a sus amigos discutir. Volvió a mirar a sus amigos. Ya sabía que era hora de intervenir porque Sam tenía las mejillas rojas y Santana una sonrisa como el gato de Cheshire. Pero el teléfono de Santana le gano. Mientras que Santana se alejaba para contestar su llamada, Sam la miraba fulminante. El teléfono de Blaine sonó también. Cuando vio que era un mensaje de Sebastian, sonrió.

– Sigo sin creer que te vas a casar, amigo. – comento el rubio mientras observaba la sonrisa de su amigo.

– Es como un sueño y al mismo tiempo una pesadilla. – Dijo. – El planear una boda es estresante.

– Al menos vas a tener una.

– Sam. – Antes que el rubio contestara. Santana se acercó, guardando su teléfono en su cartera y sacando un billete.

– ¿Ya te vas? – pregunto cortésmente, Blaine.

– Unos amigos de la secundaria van a venir de visita y Britt está discutiendo con el Señor Tubbintong sobre algo que tiene que ver con las habitaciones.

– Espera. – Dijo Sam. – ¿Sigues en contacto con tus ehm…amigos de la secundaria?

– Tú sigues al lado del silbador ¿no?

– Pensé que odiabas a todos a excepción de Brittany.

– Te tolero a ti ¿Por qué no? – Sam rodo los ojos.

– Mándale mis saludos a Brittany. – Dijo Blaine antes de que Santana se fuera del bar.

.

.

– Siento la tardanza. – Dijo un hombre alto, de cabello castaña. Muy guapo. – Mi vuelo se retrasó.

– No hay problema Sr. Smythe. – dijo el sastre, mientras tomaba las últimas medidas de Blaine. Este sonrió cuando vio a su prometido.

– Hey, guapo. – Dijo Sebastian acercándose para darle un suave beso en los labios.

El sastre tomo las medidas de Sebastian. Luego les mostro el diseño de sus trajes. Entre los tres le dieron los últimos toques. Cuando la pareja estuvo satisfecha se fueron a tomar un café.

– Mañana tenemos una reunión con el organizador para ver el la decoración del lugar. – Dijo Blaine, mientras salían de la cafetería. Sebastian asintió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su Capuchino.

– Esta noche tengo una cena, en este restaurante de lujo. – le comento. Blaine sonrió al saber de qué hablaba.

– ¿Si? Y ¿Con quién vas a tener esta elegante cena?

– o ya sabes…este chico que conocí en la escuela hace unos 7 años, exactamente. Es alguien muy especial ¿sabes?

– Me lo imagino.

– Así que lo veré a las 8.

– Es una cita. – dijo Blaine sonriendo.

.

.

– Pueden tomar un descanso. – dijo el fotógrafo. Sam suspiro mientras se alejaba de las luces. Luego de una larga sesión fotográfica, se sentía exhausto. No lo malinterpreten, le gustaba su trabajo, era uno de sus muchos sueños, pero desde hace ya un cierto tiempo estaba pensando en dejarlo no de forma permanente, sino más bien como unas vacaciones, unas muy largas.

Se fue a su camerino para relajarse un poco. Cuando llego tomo su teléfono, para darse cuenta que tenía 4 llamadas de una misma persona. Sonrió al ver el nombre. Marco el número. Luego de unos momentos una voz contesto.

– Hola, soy yo, Sam… así sabes que soy yo jeje….mm…si… claro, paso por ti…. ¿A las 7 te parece bien?... está bien, te veo esta noche. – Luego colgó. Sonrió para sí mismo, mientras veía la pantalla de su teléfono. Tenía el presentimiento que sería una buena noche.

.

.

–…Aun recuerdo la cara de Wes. – Dijo Sebastian mientras Blaine y él se reían al recordar los viejos tiempo. – Así que….Señor Anderson ¿por fin me dirá que está planeando para nuestra luna de miel?

– ¿Dónde estaría el misterio si te lo dijera? – Sebastian sonrió.

Luego de dos semanas fuera del país, Blaine estaba feliz de ver a su prometido. Sebastian le había estado ayudando con la organización de la boda desde Nueva Zelanda pero era algo reducido por el cambio horario y el trabajo de ambos. Pero, ahora que estaba aquí se sentía más tranquilo. Ya tenían el lugar, los trajes ya estaban listos para hacer. Faltaba ver el bufete, el pastel, la lista de invitados, etc…pero aún tenían 4 meses más. Cada vez que pensaba en su boda, su estómago se revolcaba. Además ya tenía planeada en su mente toda su luna de miel.

El camarero les trajo una botella de vino, este fue servido en elegantes copas.

– ¿Por un futuro maravilloso? – Pregunto Blaine

– Por un futuro maravillo. – Respondió. Ambos brindaron y chocaron sus copas. Sin embargo el teléfono de Sebastian comenzó a sonar.

– Es del trabajo. – Dijo, dándole un gesto de disculpas. Mientras bebía el vino, escucho a Sebastian hablar con la persona en la otra línea. Cuando termino la llamada, vio el disgusto del joven.

– ¿Qué paso?

– Tengo que ir a la oficina por unos papeles. – Dijo, miro su reloj. Su ceño fruncido se profundizo más. –Tengo que irme ahora, en una hora y media cierra la oficina. Lo siento mucho Blaine. – Blaine se notaba consternado, pero lo remplazo con una sonrisa comprensiva.

– Esta bien, no te preocupes.

– Enserio lo siento, yo–

– ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Eres un canalla! – una chica grito no muy lejos de ellos. Sebastian miro el lugar de la conmoción al notar a un rubio familiar frunció el ceño.

– ¿Ese no es Evans? – Su tono no oculto su desagrado. Y es porque Sebastian no soportaba a Sam y viceversa. Blaine no sabía el porqué de forma concreta, solo había oído cosas vagas de ambas partes. Sin embargo, gracias al hecho de que Sam era el mejor amigo de Blaine y Sebastián novio de este, intentaron hallar un punto medio. Fue un largo proceso, pero habían logrado un acuerdo en permanecer lo más civilizados posibles en presencia de Blaine. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho que era desagradable verse para ambos chicos.

Blaine voltio para ver a su amigo siendo mojado por una chica, quien, luego de verterle la jarra encima, se fue airada del lugar con otra chica siguiéndole los talones, igual de molesta _. ¿Ahora qué hiciste, Sam?_ Se preguntaba Blaine.

– Creo que te necesita. – Dijo Sebastian luego de levantarse de la mesa. Dejo dinero en la mesa y se acercó a Blaine. – Te veo en casa.

– Te amo.

– Yo también te amo. – luego de un beso salió, no sin antes ver a Sam tratando de comprender qué demonios había pasado. Un camarero se acercó al rubio para pedirle la cuenta. Sam saco una tarjeta de crédito para dársela al camarero sin mirar. Sebastian sonrió.

.

.

– Déjame ver si entiendo. – Dijo Blaine, mientras trabaja de ordenar sus ideas. – Saliste con Tiffani, sin saber que su hermana era Esteffani, la maniática con quien saliste hace 9 meses, quien estaba en el restaurante también. Luego salió el tema y de cierta forma la llamaste loca.

– No la llame loca, solo dije que era bipolar. – Se defendió Sam. Ambos chicos habían dejado el restaurante. Y ahora se encontraban frente a una máquina expendedora, para comprar Doritos para Sam. Quien aún estaba mojado. – Además ¿Cómo iba a saber que eran hermanas? Y por cierto fue Esteffani quien rompió conmigo para que una semana después comenzara a acosarme. – Sam tembló al pensar en esas semanas. No puedo pegar ojo por miedo a voltear y encontrar a dicha chica al costado suyo con una sonrisa maniática estampada en la cara. Blaine negó con la cabeza. Comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo mientras hablaban.

– Lamento haber interrumpido tu cena con Sebastian. – Se disculpó Sam, mientras comía sus doritos. Blaine negó con la cabeza.

– No te preocupes, tenía que hacer algo en su oficina. – Sam asintió.

– ¿Debo tener miedo de Tiffani y Estaffani? – Una pausa entre ambos amigos. Hasta que Blaine puso una mano en el hombro de Sam. Su mirada era seria.

– Diré que fuiste un gran amigo en tu funeral.

– ¡Amigo! – Blaine comenzó a reírse. Cuando Sam iba algo decir algo fue paralizado por el agua fría que cayó sobre él, y que de paso también mojo un poco a Blaine.

– ¿Qué demonios? – dijeron ambos amigos.

– ¡oh, por Dios! ¡Lo lamento tanto! – Dijo una voz femenina. Ambos chicos levantaron la vista. En la azotea se encontraba una mujer, quien tenía un balde en mano.

.

.

– Como lo siento. – Dijo Alaida, ese era el nombre de la mujer que había mojado a Blaine y Sam. Quieres, ahora, se encontraban sentados en el sofá del apartemente de dicha mujer, usando solamente sus calzoncillos y unos polos, encima unas mantas que Alaida les había prestado. En opinión de Sam el lugar era espeluznante.

– Creo que es una bruja del vudú. – Le dijo en voz baja a Blaine. Blaine lo miro con el ceño fruncido, indicándole que sea más cortes.

– No se preocupe. Fue un accidente. – Dijo cortésmente Blaine. La mujer sonrió aliviada. Cuando una sonrisa, más grande aún, se formó en sus labios. Esto asusto más a Sam, mientras que Blaine la miraba con escepticismo.

– ¡Ya se! – Dijo emocionada dando un ligero brinco. – ¡Vamos a leerles su fortuna gratis! – Los chicos la miraron confundidos. _¿Vamos?_ Se pregunto Blaine.

– ¡Gherta, ven tenemos clientes! – Grito, Alaida.

.

.

– Okay, vamos a comenzar. – Dijo Alaida. Sentándose frente a Blaine. La habitación estaba decorada con telar. Una mesa con un mantel dorado. Encima de dicha mesa se encontraba unas cartas, perfectamente ordenas. – Dame tus manos, cariño. – Blaine vacilo un mentó hasta que la tomo suavemente.

.

.

–Hola, me llamo Sam. – Se presentó, algo nervioso. La mujer frente a ella era intimidante. Estaría entre sus 50 o 60 años, vestía como una gitana. Su mirada no era tan vibrante como la de Alaida. _Más bien parece molesta_ Pensó Sam.

– Acabemos de una vez. – Dijo secamente.

.

.

– Comenzare con salud. – Dijo Alaida, luego de que hiciera escoger algunas cartas a Blaine. Miro las cartas mientras asentía con la cabeza. – Tienes que cuidar tu alimentación, sé que la comida de New York es tentadora pero siempre hay que tener límites. – Dijo amablemente.

.

.

– Sufriste de trastornos alimenticios antes. – Sentencio. Sam no sabía cómo responder a esto, solo balbuceo algunas palabras. – Si caes de nuevo en eso te mueres.

Sam trago saliva.

.

.

– Tienes problemas de relación con tu hermano mayor ¿Verdad? – Blaine asintió, sorprendido. – Sin embargo, se preocupa por ti de una manera muy singular. – siguió mirando las cartas. – en un futuro tú vas a tener una hija….wuaaa va ser muy adorable. – Blaine sonrió a esto último.

.

.

– Bonita familia. – murmuro Gherta. Sam sonrió, recordando a sus padres y a los gemelos, que ahora vivían en Nashville. – Felicitaciones vas a tener dos hijos, una niña y un niño. – Dijo sin emoción. Sam no sabía que decir. _Eso quiere decir que no seré un viejo solo y amargado. Supongo….quiero decir para poder tener hijos tiene que haber una mamá ¿Verdad?... O Voy a ser un padre solo…y sí…_

– ¡Presta atención! – Grito Gherta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos que cada vez lo ponían más nervioso.

.

.

–…Eres muy exitoso… trabajas con gente muy talentosa ¿no es así?...en realidad tu eres talentoso. – Dijo mientras miraba las cartas. – Te gusta el canto ¿Verdad? – Blaine asintió feliz.

.

.

– Móldelo. Ya me lo imaginaba. – Dijo Gherta. Sam frunció el ceño. – Bueno…al menos no eres solo una cara bonita, parece que serás un gran artista… o eso dice aquí.

Sam no sabía si sentirse alagado o insultado.

.

.

– Llegamos a mi parte favorita. – Dijo Alaida. – El amor... ¡Estas comprometido!–Chillo. Blaine asintió con entusiasmo. Ella miro las cartas. Sin embargo frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto preocupado.

.

.

– La mayoría de las mujeres te creen idiota. – Dijo sin mera pisca de tacto.

– Hey. – Grito indignado el rubio.

.

.

– Las cosas no siempre salen como las planeamos ¿Sabes? – Dijo suavemente. – Ni con las personas que planeamos. – Blaine lo miro preocupado. – Van a ver muchos baches en el camino hacia la felicidad con tu alma gemela. Y son esos baches los que nos hacen fuertes.

.

.

– Vas a encontrar a una chica especial que por una inexplicable razón se enamorara de ti. No lo eches a perder niño. – Dijo Gherta apuntándole con el dedo. Sam sonrió de oreja a oreja.

– ¡Si! – Grito feliz, ignorando el comentario de Gherta. Mientras se levantaba de su silla de un salto y alzaba las manos hacia el techo. Abrazo a Gherta tan fuerte que a la pobre mujer casi le revienta los pulmones.

– ¡Suéltame mocoso!

.

.

– ¿A qué te refieres con baches? – Pregunto Blaine.

– Con el tiempo lo averiguaras. Pero recuerda tienes que ser paciente, todo toma su tiempo. – Miro al chico al frente suyo. Suspiro. – Tu camino a la felicidad va a doler, y mucho, pero todo tiene su recompensa ¿Esta bien?

Blaine sentía que estaba en una montaña rusa y no de la buena manera.

.

.

–… ¿Cómo es? ¿Cuándo la conoceré? ¿Qué cosas le gustan? ¿Sera como un amor a primera vista? – Gherta solo quería cerrar la, anormalmente, gran boca del chico frente a ella. _Respira profundo. No puedes terminar en la cárcel por culpa de un mosco. Aunque…si podría esconder el cuerpo…mm…la idea suena tentadora_. Pensó Gherta, mientras que Sam seguía soltando pregunta tras pregunta acerca de la chica que, él creía, iba ser la futura señora Evans.

.

.

– Así que en pocas palabras….

.

–…yo voy a ser…

.

–… un des/afortunado en el amor. – Preguntaron un desconcertado Blaine y un excitado Sam.


End file.
